


Olympus's Bitch

by Mitchell_B_Varpint



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Ambiguity, Dreams, Hallucinations, Intoxication, M/M, Madness, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchell_B_Varpint/pseuds/Mitchell_B_Varpint
Summary: A Bitter Pentheus Stan gets taught a lesson
Relationships: OC/Dionysus
Kudos: 7





	Olympus's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic with an oc that is basically a self insert, don't mind me

"Don't you love how lively the city is around this time?" Hector Asked in a relaxed voice, interrupted by Dimitrios's glare "You want my opinion? It's a waste of time, energy and resources, the vanity of the dancers and parades is disgusting" the older one tried again "Well would you have a reason to live if life wasn't sprinkled with joys throughout the months?" the young man finished the conversation with a quick "What's celebration good for anyway, it only distracts us from the important things".

After a long silence, Dimitrios started again "Why do you even waste my time?, i can't relax, i have things to do", a really terrible timing for these words made Hector explode: "Right, all you do is stay in that dim room of yours and read myths, write negative thoughts about them and scoff, you know what!? I thought some fresh air would do us both some good but I'm done, I'm going home, you ruined today. Enjoy being alone you cynical bastard" he said as he left in a hurry. Meanwhile, the younger man just limited himself to sit on a bench mildly confused and muttering under his breath: "I don't need you anyway"

He remained on the bench until the day became night, silently fuming and glaring at whatever what in front of him. 

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice snapped Dimitrios out of his bitter musings, "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?", the young man blinked, seemingly confused at the sight of a group of bellydancers for a moment before replying cautiously "What do you want?"

The one in the middle came closer and approached gently "why the long face?"  
"that's none of your business" he scoffed at the dancer.  
"Oh? and here i thought you would like some cheering up, guess we wasted our time" the mysterious dancer narrowed his eyes seeming a bit disappointed.  
"W-wait!" Dimitrios uttered hesitantly "fine..stay" the young man continued as the mysterious dancer dispersed the group with a hand gesture before letting out a sigh "i can dance for you, but there's a price to pay and it's not money". Dimitrios was curious now "and what might that be?", the dancer replied in a seemingly different mood now "give me a smile sweetie~"

The young man's instant smile was quickly replaced by shock and awe as the dancer showed off his skills. He couldn't look away, and did not want to think about the other man, but he was already imagining this dancer doing the same motions on top of him.  
Meanwhile the dancer kept getting closer and closer with each step, until he was finally right in front of the cynical young man. Finally putting his hands on Dimitrios's thighs and giving him a knowing and defiant smirk as their eyes met "we could go somewhere more private, if that's what you want"

The young man, unblinking as if hypnotized by the man's gorgeous leopard-like eyes, nodded slowly, placing his own hand on the dancer's and pressing softly, moving it upwards little by little, admiring the dancer's strong, wonderful arms. 

Suddenly The Dancer grabbed Dimitrios's hand "come with me I'd like to show you something", the young man, already impressed from before, got up from the bench and followed him, unaware of the surprises this night had in store.

They seemed to pass by the same five trees every now and then for some reason, yet they were always..different? in ways in which Dimitrios couldn't tell, he bit his cheek, awake, he was awake and felt sober, what was up with those trees then? The young man had no clue, and, while he was trying to figure out this arboreal mystery, both of them arrived to the bathroom door.

The dancer opened it wide for him, suspiciously polite of a stranger, yet Dimitrios had lowered his guard by now, entering the bathroom expectantly, looking around before turning back towards the door which had closed with a loud noise.

"What just-" the young cynic tried to open the door yet failed to do so, "Hey, let me out" he attempted once more, no response from the other side. He let out a sigh which was interrupted by a loud thundering voice that rumbled like the purr in a panther's throat "Witness and recognize!" a shiver immediately ran down his spine upon hearing it. The chills were incessant until the young man gazed upwards and realized, these were not chills, but rapidly growing ivy and roots aiming for him.  
Dimitrios moved to get away from the vines, "hey what the-" he was interrupted by more vines from all directions wrapping around his arms, legs and throat.  
Immobilized like that, he coughed in surprise, was this bar's bathroom always this foggy?

The young man let out a gasp as a familiar silhouette came closer, close enough for him to distinguish the presence through the dark, intoxicating fog, but not enough to recognize what it was. To him, it looked like a massive bull or some sort of aurochs, it wasn't easy with his eyes slightly out of focus. "Di-wo-nu-so?" he inquired, pallid with fear, the vines tightened around him as he only heard the sound of drums, tambourines and flutes in response, almost ceremonial and unsettling to his perspective.  
The Hedera wrapped even tighter, slowly beginning to tug at his limbs. Wide-eyed and terrified, he begged  
"O' Eleutherios, please be merciful", as the tug became stronger and stronger, he found himself muttering "please…I'll do anything..I'll even become your pet" yet that was all he managed to say before the vines caused him to let out a scream, ripping him apart.

Fire, figs torn apart by meticulous strong hands, a lonely ship with no crew sailing stormy wine-dark seas with dolphins emerging and leaping to accompany it, the mast was wrapped in ivy. The ship was screaming erratically a dissonant and terrifying song with the voices borrowed from the winds. Then darkness, Two Suns in the void glimmering at the front, too close to witness their entirety, too far to feel their heat.  
He woke up with a startled gasp, checking his surroundings. No one, no trace of the mist or anything suspicious he could notice. Taking a deep breath, he got up and looked in the mirror, nothing seemed different. 

Until the sound of a stall opening made him turn around and let out another sound denoting surprise. The dancer had been in there with him the whole time? Dimitrios couldn't believe his eyes "you?!". The god's small smile turned into a frown "Not even a good morning? and here i thought modern people were more civilised, Ah! what has humanity devolved into!" he exclaimed, placing the back of his hand on his head as if lamenting a profound loss of something too valuable to be ignored.  
"I'm sor-Ow!" Dimitrios looked at the god in pain and confusion as he was bonked with a thyrsos. Dionysus simply said in a stern voice "Repeat after me: Good Morning". The young man forced himself to reply quickly "g-good morning"

"Seems you have a long way to go before i can call you a proper pet" the ivy-crowned one observed, gently grabbing him by the chin. The man, however didn't reply, he seemed lost in a daydream, brown eyes fixated on the god's sharp and dangerously mesmerising gaze. The god smiled smugly, he could snap his little pet out of it with a kiss, but it wasn't the time for it, not yet at least.  
Dionysus pointed the thyrsos towards his pet, who in turn kneeled before his owner and wrapped his arms around one of the legs, as if craving the contact.  
Almost satisfied with the result, the god patted Dimitrios's head gently "You can rise now, let's go to the café. I'm hungry and almost certain you are too"

And so they went to the café, sat at a table and ordered whatever their bellies desired, but before Dimitrios could even begin, the god demanded his full attention "Ah ah ah~, where do pets usually eat?". The young man blinked as if trying to understand "on the floor?" That made Dionysus sigh "and what are you?" The man blinked again "a…pet..".  
A little smile made way to the divine one's lips "Not just any pet, MY pet, now set that plate on the floor and eat with your mouth like a good boy".

After they finished eating, the god beckoned Dimitrios closer, the man, of course, obliged. Dionysus grabbed him by the hair on the back of the head and pulled downwards, causing the young man to let out a gasp as he faced the other once again. "Are you ready, my pet?" the deity inquired, getting a small smile from the other before kissing him with a passion and hunger that couldn't seem to be sated.

Dimitrios closed his eyes and then opened them again, not clouded anymore, but clear and shocked. As he let out a whine, the god inquired him "What's the matter?" with his hand now softly caressing the mortal's cheek. The man's heart kept racing as he tried to steady his breath "S-shame…please..hide me".  
The ivy-crowned one patted his head gently "Calm down a bit sweetie, it's going to be alright" and as the young man seemed to calm down, Dionysus added as a whisper to his ears "You can drink me under the table, no one will suddenly enter and see you"

The young man hid under the table, Dionysus simply sat there, ordering dessert, and after the waiter inquired where was the other man, the god simply replied "oh he's gone, had some things to do" his hands tapping softly and impatiently against the table as he felt soft kisses placed on his knees that moved towards the thighs.

Meanwhile, the mortal began slowly sliding his hands across the god's legs and upwards until reaching a bulge. Feeling it through the dancer's skirt, he gave the zone a kiss. Dionysus let out a short moan as his hips moved to press his member against the young man's face. "Ah- get under my robe~" the divine one purred with delight.

Dimitrios did as he was told, his head inside the god's robe, warm, gentle breath teasing the divine one's now erect cock and making him shudder. He softly pressed his lips against it before beginning with small licks which gradually became slower and slower. The god was letting out beautiful sounds which were comparable to celestial music in the mortal's ears.

The young man took his actions further, suckling on the tip every now and then before deciding to slip the god's cock into his mouth, it was then that the god couldn't stay still anymore and thrusted along. Dionysus placed his hands on both sides of the man's head to hold him still and began moving his hips repeatedly, back and forth, groaning and moaning, it felt so good, neither of them wanted this to end.

With one more thrust, the god spilled, exhaling the loudest and most beautiful note Dimitrios had ever heard, not like he had the opportunity to bask in the glorious sound. Almost choking, the young man swallowed the divine one's seed, not having expected to be spoiled with such a delicious variant. What did Dionysus even eat for his sperm to taste this good?, he thought to himself as the ivy-crowned one patted the mortal's head gently while placing his member outside his mouth, both breaths becoming quieter, slower and softer.

Dionysus pulled the man onto his lap and into his arms, kissing his head softly "You've been a good boy" he continued before pushing Dimitrios down on his knees again, this time on the side of the table. The god took the dessert plate and began eating the cake with slow lasciviousness, his sensual glance drifting towards the mortal from time to time, he had not yet seen the young man completely overtaken by desire, with unfocused eyes and animalistic passion. The ivy-crowned one was determined to change that.

The young man looked away when the cake was finished, it seemed this god was bent on mocking him, not like he didn't deserve it, but he could've done without the shame and wanted to get away from there already. Dimitrios took the wallet from his pocket, opened it and placed the payment on the table. The god couldn't help but notice that "Oh? what's wrong hun? you haven't had your dessert yet" The mortal simply clenched his teeth, closing his eyes and inhaling slowly, when he opened them again, looking the god in the eye, there was only concern and fear in them.  
"I- …." Dimitrios did not continue, he was getting anxious and did not know how to justify his actions. The god placed a hand on his shoulder, "Would you like to go somewhere else?"  
The mortal nodded, visibly terrified.  
"Hold on tight sweetie", the god said as he beckoned the mortal into his arms. Dimitrios clung to him in relief that they would go somewhere more private. The young man was a fool to expect that, but, a fool can hope, right?. He thought to himself as the colours and shapes around them blurred, stretched and deformed themselves in unrecognizable shapes which would evoke terror in any human who'd try to comprehend them. Fortunately, he closed his eyes in a slow blink before he could witness the process.

When the young man opened his eyes, they were near what seemed like a pond surrounded by a few bushes and trees, although the rest of the terrain was a field. Dimitrios let go of the god and was about to sit under a tree but Dionysus stopped him in his tracks. "Don't you want to try the water? You did sweat a lot yesterday" his voice gentle, unlike any other the man had heard before, hesitantly, he took off his shoes and shirt under the ivy-crowned one's approving gaze. Soon it came to his pants and underwear, the mortal was opposed to taking those off, constantly looking away from the divine one and staring at the ground.

Dionysus proceeded to undress as well, getting quickly into the pond, inviting Dimitrios in that sweet, mesmerising voice again before letting out a giggle "Come on, join me, the water is nice here". Dimitrios didn't want to disappoint so he did as he saw the other do, left his clothes on the grass and entered the water, unaware of what was happening behind him. The pond was warmer than the young man had expected, he sank into it without a second thought, catching in his eye the glimmer of early sunrays shining on the God's hair, with a gasp, the man turned his face to the side, the more he saw of Dionysus, the stronger something inside his chest stirred.

A satyr that had been hiding around was taking the clothes Dimitrios left in the grass. The god smiled with amusement, a strange glint in his eyes as he demanded the mortal's attention "Come here, sweetie, there's something I'd like to show you". That made the young man blink in confusion, nonetheless, he complied, the god then instructed him to wrap an arm around his waist as Dionysus did the same to him. Lifting the young man's chin with the palm, they looked into eachother's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before the human opened his mouth in a sigh. He had not seen or appreciated beauty like this before. There was something unspoken and impossibly breathtaking within the god's dark alluring eyes, his long curly locks that looked like someone had weaved stars into them, his rosy and lively cheeks on the pale, almost ghostly skin. And those lips, those violet lips that looked so delicious. Dimitrios couldn't resist, he placed a kiss on the corner of the god's mouth, like a careful question. Dionysus answered, the lips parted. Before the man knew it, their tongues were already meeting, intertwining with such softness that the mortal had failed to repress a pleasure-induced moan. It didn't help that Dionysus's mouth tasted of the finest wine and ripe figs.

The ivy-crowned one slowly slid his free hand from the shoulders towards the mortal's chest, then lower..and lower. The young man bit his lip in anticipation, before being shoved underwater for a moment. Dimitrios raised his head above the water again, rubbing his eyes to the sound of giggles. He turned his back towards the god and tried getting out of the water to search for his clothes.  
Dionysus pouted "getting out so soon?", as the mortal turned around to face the god who was making puppy eyes at him, he didn't know what to say or how to respond to that, but the divine one continued "the water is so good, just stay a bit more". The young man huffed in disbelief before relaxing in the water "fine".

As the young man laid in the water, he noticed his clothes were gone "whe-" was all he managed to say before the divine one ran his finger down the other's back, causing Dimitrios to flinch. "What's wrong?" the god inquired in a voice he had not heard before, it had a cocky and slightly condescending tone to it, and in the mortal's ears it sounded terrifyingly hot, as well as annoyingly infuriating. The man bit his lip, thinking to himself "why must you tease me so?"

Screaming internally, Dimitrios tried to confront the god about it, "my clothes, where are they?" The ivy-crowned one shrugged "i don't see any clothes bearing your name around here". The mortal sighed frustrated, a furious exasperation flowing through him. "Why!" Dionysus smiled smugly, it could even look like mockery "Oh my, I'm getting under your skin, aren't i~". The young man could barely restrain himself, so he made the mistake of shouting at the god, enraptured in pure emotion before recovering from his commotion. "Yes and if you don't stop you will soon find your hand wrapped around my h- wait what?" 

The divine one was now silently looking at him as if hurt, it was clear he did not like being shouted at. Dimitrios suddenly realized and his heart sank as the ivy-crowned one began to swim away. "p-please stay" he uttered timidly in the softest voice he could do but the god ignored him. The only one who had made him feel like life was something more than just a waste and he had driven them away. The man mustered in a last, probably hopeless attempt "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" repeating it all over again in the quietest whimpery voice he could manage, tears already forming in his eyes. That was until strong arms wrapped around him from behind, a threatening and velvety whisper in his ear "Never do that again, or you will lose more than just joy"

A whimper escaped the young man, tears running down his cheeks. The deity let the other go and guided the chin with his fingers so they were facing eachother, one hand wiping the other's cheeks "Shh..don't cry, it will be alright, I'm here". The mortal buried his face in the god's chest, who in return held him close and kissed his head."Be a good boy for me, okay sweetie?"

Dimitrios nodded, his arms wrapping around the deity in desperation, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a desire to feel, to touch, to hear, his heart pounding like that of a scared hare. Dionysus placed a kiss on the mortal's head again "come, darling, there's something you must see".  
They got out of the water at a tranquil pace and the young man sat on a rock as the ivy-crowned one began looking for something behind a tree.

The rock was warm from the sunlight, and against his bottom, felt like paradise, the mortal repressed a pleased noise as he spread his legs to feel the soft and rounded stone more deeply. Meanwhile, Dionysus had been observing for a while, his dark eyes smiling with gentleness. The god snuck up behind Dimitrios with a small chuckle "If you want it that badly i have a better idea, darling".

The young man let out a whine, clinging to the god as he was guided to a tree and had his hands tied facing it. The deity sat nearby and waited calmly, twig in his hand, until Dimitrios was trembling and muttering something unintelligible. It was then that the ivy-crowned one decided to tickle the young man with the twig for a bit before hitting the back. Pink thin lines formed here and there, causing the mortal to gasp and let out small moans as if imploring for something more.

Dionysus threw the twig away when he was done, sliding his hands up and down the mortal's body, taking his time, kissing the reddened skin, revelling in the sweet quiet sounds that escaped the young man.Taking a bottle from nearby, the god dipped his fingers in and proceeded to rub the other's back gently. Perfume unlike any other overwhelmed the mortal's senses along with the gentle touch spreading towards the rest of the body. It was making him tremble, causing doubt and avoidance yet quickly overtaken by the intimate desire to be touched, to be soothed. Tears of joy were soon streaming down Dimitrios's cheeks, this was too good to be true

"Please.." he implored, doing whatever he could so the god's touches would last longer, responding to each and every single one of them by pressing his body against the divine one's palms, which were slowly descending upon his back once more. As the god's hands reached his buttocks, Dimitrios let out a gasp, the soft and sensual tactile stimulus was heavenly, and so enticing that he felt as if he was going mad

The divine one began massaging around the mortal's anus, slow and teasing, causing the young man to lose control of his body. The man began agitating, struggling, and attempting anything and everything in order to get more, loud pleas which contained no words sounded from Dimitrios's mouth in what seemed like a mindless prayer. The god, entertained by such wonderful display of desire, decided to test the entrance first, dipping his fingers in the perfume and lubricating the entrance before entering one finger.

The young man arched his back with a loud and shameless moan, squirming and pressing himself against the rest of the god's hand, he wanted that finger pressing his spot, he wanted to surrender every inch of himself to that wonderful sensation, but it had gotten out. Dimitrios squirmed and gasped with nothing on his mind but the promised release.  
The divine one poured the rest of the oily perfume on his member, careful to lubricate it properly and abundantly before slowly entering the mortal.

The mortal closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and allowing himself to fully feel the divine one's member inside him, when he opened them again, there was no tree, he was tied to the sink of the bathroom with the dancer purring in his ear while moving in and out slowly "How do you want it, my little slut?".  
A small moan escaped the young man's lips before he could plead "H-harder, kyrie!". The dancer seemed pleased with that answer "Good boy!". Before the man knew it, he was moving along with the god's thrusts which were getting rougher and rougher with each motion, causing him to let out groans and short screams, the scenery around him blurry, the tree, the mirror, the god, the dancer, the sunrays, the dark bathroom. But he wanted this, he loved it. Dimitrios let out a small yelp of surprise when the dancer's free hand wrapped around his cock, rubbing it gently as he kept fucking the minds out of him.

The young man quickly lost himself in the contrast between sensations, the gentle hand which shared it's softness, the rough and fast movement inside him, the coldness of the tiles climbing upwards through his legs, the dancer's, No, the god's warm breath and maddening sensual whispers that made him wish for dissolution within it all, there was no more a concept of who he was, what he looked like, his ideas long forgotten. The mortal raised his head and arched his back enraptured in ecstasy, letting out a single scream as white droplets poured out of him.

Soon after, the ivy-crowned one pulled out, slowly and teasingly, one last moment of pleasure. With that, the young man had lost every ounce of his strength, and his now sore body began shaking. Dionysus stood behind the mortal, wrapping one arm around his waist and untying the hands.  
Dimitrios leaned on the god with a sigh of relief, after that, inhaling deeply and sitting in the water to which he was accompanied, hoping it would clean him from any seed left and giving in to the divine hands that aimed to relax his muscles.

After they were both clean and outside the water, the deity wrapped a wide, dark cloth around the young man. They both went under the tree again. Wrapping his arms around the man's waist, Dionysus softly pressed a fig to the mortal's now dry lips. The mortal took a nibble, followed by a small bite. A kantharos was brought to his mouth as well. A sip of the dark liquid inside seemed to invigorate him a little. Dimitrios wrapped his arm around the god and placed his head on the other's chest. He was still seeing the bathroom floor . "Was it all... a dream?". The dancer lifted the man's chin to look into his eyes "Do you want it to be?" The man looked at the ivy-crowned one like he was about to cry ."No..." The god's eyes seemed to change to a more tender gaze. Dimitrios kept going "If it was only a dream, then all of this... it would be for nothing. You are the first joy i experienced in a long time and…"  
"And?" Dionysus inquired curiously as the mortal was looking at him with a dreamy expression "and this" Dimitrios said before shyly touching the god's lips with his own. 

The god pulled him closer and kissed him deeply in response. Dimitrios closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to melt into the warmth which the deity was giving to him. It felt as if his whole being was being nurtured and fed with something he had once forgotten. The mortal opened his eyes again when the kiss was over, wrapping his arms around Dionysus's shoulders. They gazed into eachother's eyes, the young man with tears of joy and a hint of realization in his. The ivy-crowned one looking at him with the ferocity of a tiger and the tenderness of a calf. The divine one slowly blinked at the mortal before they pressed foreheads, and, after a long while, the man dared timidly break the silence with a whisper: "Is this what they call…love?"

That depends", the god smiled mischievously "were you hubristic last night?"  
"I- yes…i was.." the mortal lowered his head in regret, almost crying like a scolded child "will be no more". The ivy-crowned one hugged him tightly "Good boy, that's what i like to hear". The young man was glancing at the god's lips as subtle as he thought he could be. He had found them even more enticing and hypnotizing than before. To him those lips seemed always inviting and sweet, just like the deity's voice.

Dimitrios sighed, not in the pleasure from before, but for longing. He wished to live no more for himself, but for the divine one. If he could spend every second in his company, mystified, impressed and overwhelmed by the beauty of his owner's long dark locks and the wine-like eyes, then he would. Acquiring a new resolution, the mortal made his mind up. "..kyrie?". The young man felt the god's gentle and joy-inducing gaze on him "may i..learn how to please you every remaining day of my life?"

Dionysus smiled softly, an apparent tinge of melancholy in his otherwise, lively yet mysterious eyes. "Oh sweetie, your affront was against most of the gods, becoming one of my revelers can wait…", he took a moment to kiss the mortal's forehead before continuing, "..until after you've learned all your lessons".

"All..my lessons..i wonder what those are" the young man muttered, his mind was not all-there anymore yet it was of no concern, for Dimitrios could do without the complexity of his previous musings.  
Bromios patted the mortal's shoulder gently before offering him milk and honey in a kantharos "You would do well to rest, tomorrow you will have the chance to make amends"  
The man carefully took the vase and drank deeply from it, eyeing the god with a mix of fear, reverence and gratitude.

Slowly the world began to spin around in multitudes of light and colours as he fell, was it possible to fall for so long when the ground was right beneath him? It didn't matter, he kept falling, no shape recognizable anymore until the blinding light became darkness. Enveloped by silence, he opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 3 am. With a quiet groan, the young man got up and faced the only source of light in his room: his laptop. "Huh? what the..i could swear i turned it off" Dimitrios muttered to himself while rubbing his eyes.

As he approached the screen, he observed it was open on his blog, where he had dedicated countless hours to insulting the gods. His most recent entry, Dionysus, looked as if it was edited, most details narrated and criticized accurately, a whole text describing the greatness of the ivy-crowned one, most sweet and yet most terrible. The other entries looked as if they were left alone. "Alright let's do this" Dimitrios told himself as he proceeded to delete the untouched entries.


End file.
